


Fish Out of Water

by TheGardenOfEden



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Found Family, I rewrote it last week to be longer, I wrote this as a drabble a long time ago, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith is awkward, Pre-Season/Series 08, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), background klance, but its only one moment, klance, not that background, super awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGardenOfEden/pseuds/TheGardenOfEden
Summary: “Iverson!” they were interrupted by a voice at the door, “Have you seen the reports of- Oh! Keith! Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.” Sam Holt stood in the door looking between Iverson and Keith.“Mr. Kogane was just informing me about an issue with his living situation, I should only be a minute, Holt,” Iverson said.“Living situation? Katie didn’t mention you were having issues, Keith,” Sam didn’t move from the door.“It’s nothing,” Keith said, “I just haven’t found a place to stay outside the Garrison, nothing bad.”“Oh, you can come stay with us. We have a spare room that you can use, and Katie says you paladins are family, and in the Holt household, family is welcome anytime.”“Well then that’s settled,” Iverson said, “Holt what were you saying about reports?”[or the one where Keith has nowhere to stay and gets taken in by the Holts]
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 47





	Fish Out of Water

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a drabble for my instagram pre-season 8 and then I got inspired recently and completely rewrote it to be longer and better. (The original is [HERE](https://www.instagram.com/p/BwGMi4BFJcD/))
> 
> I don't beta my works so I'm sorry in advance for any typos and stuff.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy :)

It was chaos after the final battle. Earth, despite barely surviving itself, became the hub for intergalactic communication and rehabilitation. The Coalition made a temporary base on Earth and the Garrison played a big role in handling temporary alien refugees as well as the rebuilding of Earth itself. Rebuilding the universe was no small feat. The paladins had been staying at the garrison, slowly recuperating from their own injuries and losses. Rebuilding yourself was even harder.

While various aliens waited for their home planets to be rebuilt, or in worse circumstances, while they waited to be relocated to a new home planet, the Garrison gladly took them in. There was so much destruction across the cosmos that it was only a matter of time before they were completely overrun. They asked the Garrison employees and Earth residents who had homes outside the base that were not totally destroyed to move out so that they could have spare rooms. Even then, they were still overflowing. It came to a point where Iverson had gathered the human paladins of Voltron and sheepishly asked them to move out. Keith didn’t think Iverson could look sheepish.

At dinner that night they discussed where they all would end up. Of course, the Alteans were able to continue their stay at the Garrison, they were from off-planet and Iverson couldn’t really ask them to leave since they were necessary at the Coalition base. Everyone else, however, was making their plans to relocate.

“Are you sure, Hunk?” Lance was asking, he couldn’t easily go all the way back to Cuba with his family as logistically he needed to stay close by and Hunk had offered to let him stay with his family.

“Of course, man,” Hunk placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, “ You know my parents love you, they already have been asking about you, and I live like twenty minutes from the Garrison. It’s a perfect solution.”

“I did always spend breaks with you guys,” Lance grinned, “Thanks dude, I really appreciate it.”

“Pidge,” Hunk turned his attention toward her, “you’re always welcome to come crash too if your mom gets too annoying. I know you always turned it down in school but I figure we’re closer now so..”

“Thanks Hunk, but I think I’m good,” Pidge glanced behind them to the table on the other side of the mess hall where her parents were sitting, “It’s been so long I don’t think I’ll mind her nagging so much now. But I’ll keep it in mind. Besides, I want to tease Matt about his girlfriend. I think she’s a robot.”

“The offer stands for all of you, by the way,” Hunk said, “You’re family now, so you’re always welcome.”

“Aww Hunk,” Lance poked him, “you big softy.” And the conversation devolved from there.

Keith followed Shiro out of the mess hall and through the winding Garrison corridors to Shiro’s room. He sat in Shiro’s desk chair while he watched Shiro pack up his stuff. He knew that he and Shiro had the same predicament - they both had nowhere outside the Garrison to call home. Shiro’s parents had died long before he had even gone to space and Keith had been an orphan for most of his life.

“What are you going to do?” he asked tentatively, eyes tracking Shiro’s movement as he stuffed clothes haphazardly into a bag.

“Well, the Garrison hasn’t taken away my office yet, and I’m gonna go get myself a blow up mattress,” he grinned teasingly at Keith, “you’re welcome to come share.”

“Absolutely not,” Keith made a face and Shiro laughed. He loved Shiro but he had prior experience of sharing a bed with him when he was younger. Shiro kicked. It was painful. Keith would rather take his chances trying to argue with Iverson than stay with Shiro.

“What’s your plan then?”

“I was thinking about driving out to the old shack,” he shrugged, “it’s not that far from here and it was decent enough for the year I spent in it after I dropped out.”

“Whatever you want,” Shiro said, but Keith could hear the disapproval in his voice. Or was that maybe just concern.

“I’m gonna take a trip out there tomorrow to see if it’s still intact.”

It was not intact. In fact in the time that they had been away from Earth, the desert had all but swallowed it. It was half-covered in large piles of sand that had clearly been blown onto it by the desert wind. There was sand on the interior too, and boards had fallen from the walls and ceiling, leaving gaping holes in the shack. It was a nearly unfixable problem and it certainly wasn’t livable anymore. Keith spent the afternoon on the sandy porch anyway, contemplating what to do next. He could go stay with Hunk, the yellow paladin had reminded him that morning that his offer still stood, but Keith didn’t want to burden Hunk’s parents with another person staying there. Besides, he felt awkward staying with people he barely knew. He knew he had to talk to Iverson.

* * *

“Mr. Kogane,” Iverson grunted when he opened the door to his office.

“Sir,” Keith said, fidgeting with his fingers, “I was wondering if I could talk to you about the room.”

Iverson sighed and opened the door further, turning back into his office. Keith followed timidly. It’s not that he was scared of Iverson, but the man was so gruff and unyielding that it gave him anxiety. Nearly the whole team agreed with him too, even Shiro. Iverson made no move to sit down at his desk, instead stopping in the middle of the room and turning to face Keith, looking at him expectantly.

“Well, um,” Keith began, “I don’t know if you remember my circumstances when I was a student here, but I don’t have family that I can stay with and I’ve looked for other options but none of them are really viable. I know that you need all the extra rooms you can get for the refugees and I would willingly give mine up but I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“You’re asking to stay then?” Iverson frowned.

“Um, y-”

“Iverson!” they were interrupted by a voice at the door, “Have you seen the reports of- Oh! Keith! Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.” Sam Holt stood in the door looking between Iverson and Keith.

“Mr. Kogane was just informing me about an issue with his living situation, I should only be a minute, Holt,” Iverson said.

“Living situation? Katie didn’t mention you were having issues, Keith,” Sam didn’t move from the door.

“It’s nothing,” Keith said, “I just haven’t found a place to stay outside the Garrison, nothing bad.”

“Oh, you can come stay with us. We have a spare room that you can use, and Katie says you paladins are family, and in the Holt household, family is welcome anytime.”

“Well then that’s settled,” Iverson said, “Holt what were you saying about reports?”

Sam moved further into the room and placed a passing hand on Keith’s shoulder, “I’ll come find you about the details later.”

And so Keith found himself staying in the guest room of the Holt home.

* * *

He still felt weird about staying with people he barely knew, but having Pidge there made it a little more bearable. Even so, he did his best to be out of the house as much as possible - volunteering to help more with coalition jobs and being a constant help with moving aliens in and out of the Garrison.

Being at the house wasn’t too bad. He got to play video games with Pidge and Matt, and Colleen’s cooking was everything about home cooked meals he never got as a child. But he was never all that comfortable being there. The Holts went about their business as if it was normal to have him there. Pidge played video games and teased Matt about his new girlfriend and accompanied Keith to the Garrison sometimes when she got too bored. Matt spent a lot of time out of the house either showing his girlfriend Earth or helping out at the Garrison. Sam spent most of his time at the Garrison but made a point to be home for meals, and Colleen was in and out of the house constantly. When she wasn’t fighting with Iverson about the way he was doing things, she was nagging Pidge or Matt to clean their rooms or walk the dog or help cook dinner. She was the busiest of all of them.  
Keith felt entirely out of place. He kept to the guest room most of the time, only coming out for meals (which were even more awkward than just being around the house), and to sometimes offer his help with dishes. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful but he also didn’t know how to make himself fit in, not in the way the rest of them fit together.

Shiro stopped him in a hallway one day with an admonishing look on his face, “Keith, I was just talking to Pidge.”

“Okay,” Keith folded his arms over his chest.

“She said you’ve become reclusive again. Is that true?”

“No, I’ve just been busy.”

“Keith,” Shiro chided, “you and I both know that if you didn’t want to be busy you wouldn’t be. There’s no battles to fight right now, the war is over. Even Allura said that as paladins you’re supposed to be resting, not working. There’s plenty of Garrison and Coalition staff to handle the rebuilding and refugees. There’s something going on with you, I can see it.”

“I’m fine, Shiro.”

“Listen I’m not gonna push it out of you, you’re well past the age that I would need to. I just want you to know that you don’t have to push it all down. We’re here for you. Just remember that.”

“I know Shiro, thanks,” he ducked his head as Shiro went to ruffle his hair.

* * *

“Hey!” Pidge screeched, trying to shove Matt off her, “That’s cheating!”

You’re still beating me so it’s hardly cheating is it?” Matt countered, using his larger body mass to try and stop her ability to properly use her controller. Keith laughed under his breath as he watched them from the door.

“It so is!” she gave a final shove, sending him tumbling away from her, “HA! I win, you and your sneaky ways are no match for me.”

“You suck,” he lifted his head from the floor and caught sight of Keith, “Oh Keith! You joining us?”

“Uh, no,” Keith said, “Not today, I promised Lance I’d meet him at the Garrison today.”

“Oooh Lance!” Pidge wiggled her eyebrows.

“Stop it, Pidge, not like that! It’s just regular Garrison stuff.”

“You’re no fun,” she picked up her controller again, “Try not to overwork yourself.”

“I’m not,” Keith pulled his jacket on and pulled the door open.

“And Keith?” Pidge grinned up at him, “Have fun with Lance. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Shut up, Pidge,” he closed the door on her laughing.

* * *

Lance was waiting for him when he got to the Garrison and he smiled despite himself. They hadn’t actually planned on helping out today like he’d told Pidge they were going to. Lance had insisted on just hanging out, and Keith couldn’t turn down the offer. It got him away from the house and he missed hanging out with Lance like they had in the castle-ship.

“Hey man,” Lance smiled back at Keith, “It’s been a while.”

“We saw each other yesterday Lance.”

They fell into step beside each other. Keith didn’t know where they were headed, but he didn’t particularly care either. He and Lance did this sometimes, they’d wander aimlessly through the winding hallways and just talk. It was what had brought them closer as friends in the first place, and Keith knew that no matter what was going on in the universe, he always had this to fall back on. It was a routine he counted on more than he’d like to admit.

“I meant since we got to hang out, mullet. It’s been like two months, you’ve made yourself nearly unreachable.”

“I’ve just been busy,” he gave the same answer he gave Shiro.

“Uh huh, sure,” Lance elbowed him lightly, “Like I believe that for a second.”

“You sound like Shiro,” he turned right and smiled to himself as Lance followed him seamlessly.

“I’m choosing to take that as a compliment.”  
“It wasn’t meant as one.”  
“Keith!”  
Keith found himself relaxing more now that he was back in this routine, the familiar push and pull he had with Lance was comforting in a way he always forgot it was.

“Well if you ever deem it worth your time to take a break-”

“I’m taking a break now.”

“Shhhhhh don’t interrupt me. As I was saying, you should come hang out at Hunk’s house. His mom plays a killer game of monopoly. Hunk nearly flipped the table last week. He keeps grumbling about how we should’ve created a monopoly board in space so he could stay in practice. I forgot how competitive they all are.”

“Like you can talk.”

“I fit right in thank you very much.”

“How?”

“Huh?” Lance turned his head toward Keith slightly.

“Um,” Keith faltered, “Just…”

“Take your time Keith, we have all day,” Lance slowed his pace, “no judgement zone enacted. I won’t even comment on your mullet.”

Keith snorted, “You like my mullet.”

“No comment,” Lance grinned, “But seriously, what’s on your mind.”

“How do you just,” Keith said, “just fit in with Hunk’s family so easily? With anyone so easily, I guess? I just, I’ve been staying at the Holt’s for like two months now and I still can’t figure out how to not be awkward.”

“Is that why you’ve been so distant lately?”

“I guess.”

“Oh Keith.”

“Don’t ‘Oh Keith’ me.”

“It’s just, and don’t take this the wrong way, but that is one of the dumbest things I’ve ever heard.”

“I can always count on you to make me feel better, thanks Lance.”

“No, hear me out. I don’t fit in at Hunk’s house or just anywhere. That’s not… that takes years of bond building to get to. I’m not part of Hunk’s family, no matter what kind of sappy metaphors he likes to use, so I’m not going to be able to just slot myself in like you’re imagining.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean then?”

“I don’t know,” he made a frustrated noise, trying to find the words to explain it, “how do you, like, not feel uncomfortable in other people’s houses.”

“I mean, there’s no one right answer to that, Keith. For me it’s just trusting that if I was invited there, I’m wanted there. I’d feel uncomfortable if I was imposing myself on them but Hunk’s parents invited me to stay with them knowing full well that I’d be there for a while.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“You can trust that the Holts want you there too. I mean, I know Pidge is happy to have you there. But Sam and Colleen want you there too, so you don’t have to feel like you’re imposing or overstaying your welcome. Sam was part of the decision to kick us out of the Garrison, so you really don’t have to worry.”

“Thanks, really,” Keith stopped walking and looked around, “Um Lance? I think we actually got ourselves lost this time.”

“You don’t know where we are?”

“Nope.”

“Goddammit,” Lance smiled widely.

* * *

That night, after a particularly awkward dinner, Keith volunteered to help wash the dishes with Colleen. She had relented, she normally did, and let him help, only to abandon the chore to scold Pidge for rewiring the television. Keith stood awkwardly in the kitchen in silence as he scrubbed the plates and thought about what Lance had said.

He was so lost in thought he almost didn’t notice Colleen coming back and picking up the dish towel to start drying the dishes. He jumped slightly when she spoke up.

“I hope you know you don’t have to feel like you have to stay in your room the whole time you’re here,” she didn’t look up from the plate she was holding, “It’s a little hectic in the house, I know, but this is your home now too. We want you to feel welcome here.”

Keith paused, a little surprised. It was almost as if she had read his mind. He nodded in acknowledgement.

When he said nothing, she continued, “You’ve seemed a little like a fish out of water in the last month. I just want to make sure you know that you can come to me and Sam for anything you need.” Colleen was such a spitfire woman, he sometimes forgot about her motherly side. He wasn’t used to this soft spoken and nurturing side of her, but he wasn’t opposed to it.

Keith looked up at her and she smiled at him, “Thanks Colleen, I really appreciate it.”

“Of course, Keith,” her smile widened, “that also means that I reserve every right to chastise you as well, and you’re leaving the water running, so either get back to doing the dishes or turn it off.”

Keith laughed and turned back to the chore. He felt a lot more comfortable existing in the same space as her after that, and then slowly, he allowed himself to relax around the Holts and he made himself at home with much more ease.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Keith so much :)
> 
> I haven't written Keith-centric stuff in a long time, its about time I did and this is so soft.
> 
> [tumblr](https://voltrontrashnumber3.tumblr.com)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/thegardenofedenreagan/)  
> [finished instagram fic](https://www.instagram.com/klancecollegeau/)


End file.
